rackarackafandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy and the sesame street machine
Bendy and the sesame street machine is a parody of a show called sesame street ft. big bird elmo cookie monster from sesame street and bendy the dancing dvil from bendy and the ink machine story a family called the whites move into a new house where they discover a forgoten costume known as bendy the dvil in the attic and experince of strange magic from a army of sesame street characters they decide to call a professional for help resuliting in the professional being kermit the frog dressed as a priest. kermit learns from his investigation that the house has seen death and suggests that one of the cast a young girl sleeps with him tonight when they say no kermit losses his mind and tries to rape the young girl suspecting bendy to become dangerously active and pose a major threat to his family the father of the whites installs cams around the house to keep an eye on him including in the bathroom the living room and the bed room were kermit was pooping and masturbating on a girl's bed just then big bird elmo and cookie monster attack the house with kermit joining battle helping the family defend themselves during the midst of chaos bendy without anyone checking the cams escapes the attic and starts to carnage throughout the house bendy will not stop until the whites family kermit and everyone else in the house are dead with their blood flesh organs and intestines on the walls and their mutilated corpses when cookie monster sees a bag of muppets cookies he tries to steal them but is stopped by kermit and the video ends with cookie monster dropping the bag as he and kermit charge to fight after the cams cuts to black it gives a heart warming moment of a lady turning into a bird and humping big bird cams main hall cam 1 this is the main hall is the biggest room in the house all the muppets plus bendy pass through here bathroom cam 2 this the bathroom the only muppet that paases here is elmo and bendy staff room cam 3 this is the staff room its connected to the office on the left golden elmo cookie monster and oscar the grouch stay here as they are one step from getting into the office supply closet cam 4 this is the supply closet is connected to the office on the right zoe and grover is the only ones to stay here as her starting point trash pit cam 5 this room is very gross and takes place outside of the main hall there is a lot of trash on the floor there there is a trash can here as well this is the stating point of oscar the grouch and lairia attic cam 6 only apppearing in the ready 4 bendy event night this is the attic it may just look a normal attic at a house but has a chair too with bendy sting on it. it also is the starting point of bendy the dancing dvil maker hank curry and rakaraka